PJOTKC RANDOMNESS
by FlameTamer16 and IceBreaker14
Summary: The product of two crazed writers, PJO, TKC, a pen, and two guitars. COMPLETE AND UTTER RANDOMNESS - from Skype conversations to wacky scenarios to just really, really weird/random stuff involving your favorite characters from RR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Okay, you know how you have those things on your Bio that say, "List your 12 fav characters in no particular order" then you fit them into numbered scenarios?**

**Well Ice and I decided to do some ('cause they're random, fun, and totally hilarious) and they were so funny we decided to make fics of them. No offense to any shippers.I love Percabeth too, but this is just for fun. AND most characters will be VERY OOC, but again, just for fun. Hope you get a good laugh out of it!**

**PS. If you want yours to be featured here, put it in a review, and we might make a chapter out of it!**

**-Flame**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Flame: We do not own Percy Jackson, his friends, OR Taylor Swift.**

**Ice: AWWW!**

**Flame: What?**

**Ice: If you had just said "We do not own Percy Jackson" it would have been exactly 1,000 words.**

**Flame: So?**

**Ice: I like it like that.**

**Flame: :/**

###### 

based on: (1) walks in on (12) and (8) kissing, (1) calls up (7) and (4). (7) admits his/hers everlasting love for (8). (4) slaps (12) then kisses him/her.

By Ice.

Percy Jackson was having a perfectly good day, until he walked into a room and found Piper making out with his girlfriend. Annabeth.

Then he ended up feeling like flesh-eating horse muck.

He decided to give Thalia and Silena a ring, hoping they would know what to do.

When they arrived at the scene (where Annabeth and Piper were STILL making out) Silena, burst into tears, and admitted her undying love for Piper.

Thalia glared at everyone, strode up to Annabeth, slapped her, then kissed her full on the lips.

Percy blinked. "You know when Annabeth had that 'Percy and Thalia are the same person' theory, I didn't know it applied to romantic love."

Silena grinned. "Whatever. Piper's MINE."

Then Taylor Swift popped up and started singing 'Mine'.

THE END

By Flame

######

Based on: (5) and (2) are at a bar together, and see somebody and it turns out this person is (10). Both fall in love with (10) and started fighting before (1) broke them up. Then (1) falls in love with (10) as well, but it turns out (10) already is going out with someone – (9). Heartbroken, (5), (2), and (1) become a threesome.

By Flame

Annabeth and Posiedon decided to hang out at a bar together, and see someone who is strangely very hot, and it turns out to be Apollo.

"Well, he is the sun god," Posiedon said.

"Yeah, but not THAT kind of hot." Annabeth said drooling.

Posiedon and Annabeth stroll up to Apollo.

"Hello, handsome," Poseidon said. "You're all mine."

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT," Annabeth yelled.

Annabeth hit Poseidon over the head.

A tidal wave of water floated in through the door and hit Annabeth square in the face.

Annabeth growled and focused all her mind on making Poseidon look like an idiot.

Then suddenly there was a cracking noise amd Zeus appeared before them.

"Poseidon, Annabeth, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YO- Ooh, who's that handsome young chap standing there? I'm gonna go chat him up."

"NO WAY!" Annabeth and Poseidon screamed at the same time and jumped onto Zeus.

"QUIET!" All three looked at Apollo.

" Um, how should I put this?" He held up his hand.

"_I am so awesome. _

_Everyone wants to date me. _

_I LOVE Artemis."_

There were a few brief moments of silence.

Then all three began to cry.

Apollo left the building.

"Say," Zeus said to Poseidon and Annabeth, "Wanna be a threesome?"

"Sure," said Posiedon. "Bromance is IN."

"So I'll be going out with my grand-uncle and grandfather?" Annabeth said thoughtfully.

Zeus and Poseidon nodded.

Annabeth grinned. "I'm in."

By Ice.

###### 

based on: (4) and (3) fall in love, but (3) already has a girl/boyfriend – (8). (6) then gets jealous, because he/she thought (3) was his/hers. (6) and (8) gang up on (4), and kill her/him. (6) and (8) then fall in love, and (3) follows the advice of (5) and goes out with (11).

By Ice.

Thalia Grace, strictly, never broke the rules. The Huntresses were told to stay away from men, fine, but they never said anything about girls.

So when Thalia fell in love with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she didn't hold back.

That was, until she found out Rachel already had a girlfriend. Piper. Trust those cursed daughters of Aphrodite to ruin EVERYTHING!

Piper, threatened by Thalia's obvios love for her girlfriend Rachel, seeks advicei n the only one she can – none other than Charles Beckendorf. He was shocked.

"Rachel's MINE!" He exploded. (In the background, his high-tech stereo system started blasting Taylor Swift's 'Mine'.)

Piper narrowed her eyes. "We can settle this later. But for now, we MUST take out Thalia Grace."

Beckendorf shook her hand. "Agreed."

Later that night, Thalia woke to the sound of footsteps outside her cabin.

"Uhh…who's th-"

She didn't have time to say anything else, as Beckendorf had burst into the room with Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite grabbed her dagger and stabbed her through the chest. Thalia's last thought was:

'This whole world's messed up. I should've listened to Artemis'.

During the assassination, Beckendorf and Piper realized that Rachel really wasn't the one for them.

"I love you," Beckendorf whispered.

"I guess Hephestus and Aphrodite ARE the perfect match."

Rachel, who watched the scene from afar, broke into tears and stumbled towards the Poseidon cabin. She knocked on the door.

"Tyson? You in there?"

The young Cyclops emerged.

"Yes Rachel. What you need?"

"I need advice. Who should I go out with?"

"Uh….goat-boy?"

"That's it! Grover was my true match all along!" Rachel hugged Tyson.

Three days later, Annabeth and Percy watched on as Rachel and Grover held hands happily during dinner.

Percy shook his head. "Who would've known?"

"Hey," Annabeth said. "At least we're together this time. You know how awkward it is to be in a threesome with two major gods?"

Percy thought about it. "You know, you may have a point."

"Your head is full of jello."

"Not kelp?"

"No. Jello."

THE END

By Flame

**MORE COMING SOOOOOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yesterday me and Flame had this conversation on Skype. All 1683 words on here were actually said on Skype. We've bleeped out names that people might not want us using. It was kind of embarrassing in the end. DO NOT READ IF ARE SENSITIVE TO LOUD SCREAMING NOISES AND SHIPPING WARS. ONLY READ IF YOU UNDERSTAND FANFICTION TALK ( Like Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu). Which side do you support? Percabeth or Zarter? Review this telling us. –Ice.**

Flame: Do you like Zarter?

Ice: Sort of.

Flame: :O

Ice: No.

Flame: :'( Nooo James, how could you? *cries* It's the freaking best pairing of all time.

Ice: Better than Percabeth?

Flame: Marginally.

Ice: :O

Actually, I hate offense, I just think it's wrong.

Flame:*cries*

Say that when _ and _ are around...

*shakes head*

Ice:_?

Flame: Animal Charmer 11.

Actaully _, but we call her _.

Ice: Seriously, I don't like Zarter.

Flame:*shakes head* I'm so disappointed D: *cries*

Ice: Then again I haven't read the Throne of Fire yet.

Flame: OMG YOU HAVENT"T?

WTH Man. I have it. You can borrow it when we meet/

Ice: No. I started but didn't like it. *Sigh*.

Flame: W.T.H. This is just WRONG.

TKC is like freaking epicer that HoO.

Ice: I like Jasper though.

Flame: Jason's a gary-stu.

Ice: I know. And? Thalia's a Mary-Sue.

Flame: :O

No freaking way! Piper is.

She's all, "I'm a daughter of love so I should get the hot son of Zeus! Tee hee!"

Ice: Little brother taken...

Mum an alcoholic...

Sacrifice herself for friends...

Dies...

Flame: Thalia doesn't die.

Ice: Turns into a tree...

Flame: Ah.

Well, it's noble.

Ice: Boyfriend turns to the dark side...

Brought back to life by a golden fleece...

Flame: Annabeth would've died without the fleece!

And may I quote you:

Ice: Go's on a heroic debut quest and almost died...

Flame: "Thalia's my faborite character!"

Ice: I said "Favourite."

Flame: Favorite.

Ice: Favourite.

Flame: FAVORITE!

Ice: Zia's a Mary Sue...

Flame: OH NO YOU DON'T.

Ice: I'm gonna enjoy this.

Flame: NO NO NO.

NO.

Ice:YES YES YES

YES.

Flame: Oh, when you mess with Zia you get the whole freaking army.

Ice: Which one?

Flame: *goes to call everyone on Zarter forum*

Ice: Very scared.

Flame: Just you wait.

Ice: *Goes to call everyone on Percabeth forum*.

"Ice: Flame likes a pairing better than percabeth!"

"Everyone: :O"

Flame: ICE THINKS ZIA IS A MARY SUE!

Ice: PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

Flame: ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!

ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!

ha

Ice: PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

PERCABETH! PERCABETH!

Flame: ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!

Ice:!

!

!

!

!

!

!

Flame: ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!

Ice: !

!

!

!

Flame: ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!

Ice: !

!

!

!

Flame: ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!

Ice:!

!!!!!!!!

Flame: ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!

ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!ZARTER! ZARTER! ZARTER!

Ice: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flame: Hello, Ice. Its Animal Charmer 11, sister of FlameTamer16. Let me get one thing straight: ZIA IS NOT A MARY-SUE. THINGS LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO HER HAS HAPPENED TO PEOPLE BEFORE. Watch the news, please.

Zia isn't a little Miss Perfect like Bella Swan. Zia is a tough and independent girl, and if Carter left, she wouldn't throw herself off a cliff. No, she would stay strong, like a perfect role model for girls around the world.

Ice: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flame: "Hello, Ice. Its Animal Charmer 11, sister of FlameTamer16. Let me get one thing straight: ZIA IS NOT A MARY-SUE. THINGS LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO HER HAS HAPPENED TO PEOPLE BEFORE. Watch the news, please.

Zia isn't a little Miss Perfect like Bella Swan. Zia is a tough and independent girl, and if Carter left, she wouldn't throw herself off a cliff. No, she would stay strong, like a perfect role model for girls around the world."

Ice: I don't like Bella Swan.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
